The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The connection and conduction among electronic components in most electronic devices are implemented using metal conductors (wires). The metal conductors undertake the tasks of both electric power transmission and data transmission among the electronic components. Due to limited amount and rate of the data transmission of the metal conductors, the data exchange rate among the electronic components is greatly limited. Compared with the data transmission of other media, fiber transmissions of data have an incomparable bandwidth advantage. It is a mainstream trend in the data transmission that the fiber transmissions of data replace all current data transmission modes, such as a USB and the Ethernet, which use copper cables as transmission media; wired transmissions of data in a local area network (LAN) are upgraded to have all-fiber architecture; and the fiber transmissions of data are extended from originally among offices to all consumer electronic products, which may make data transmissions among electronic components of electronic devices enter an optical communication era.